The Forbidden Forest
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: It so happens that the Heads of Hogwarts end up being stuck in the middle of the Forbidden Forest at an ungodly hour. But that's not quite it... it seems the old enemies quite like each other... TWO SHOT HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Hello my darlings!

I have a new short Two-Shots for you if you're interested -which i hope you will be so go, go! GO read it!

* * *

**Title**: The Forbidden Forest _ part 1  
**Prompt**: Hermione and Draco lost in a forest and it's raining  
**Characters**: Draco & Hermione  
**Word** **Count**: 2408  
**Rating**: M  
**Warnings**: Steamy scenes and mini lemons

**Promt dedicated to**: **emachookie **from my Drabbles Drabbles fic

**.**

It was no news to any respectable wizard in London that the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts was restricted after a certain hour.

So when, at such an indecent hour of the night two people suddenly appeared within the shadows of the tall trees, it was only fair that their facial expression reflected total and complete fear within seconds.

"Tell me we're not where I think..." Draco Malfoy hissed, looking around him disapprovingly.

Unconsciously, the brunette that had accompanied him to that ungodly place stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around herself as the grazing cold seeped deep down into her bones.

"You annoying bookworm!" He growled, "you just had to touch that bleeding artifact didn't you... This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!" She yelped, looking alarmingly at her surroundings "you were the one that just had to be all curious and adventurous and drag me away from the comfort of our quarters for a patrol round!"

"Oh please, like you had anything better to do Granger?"

"We'll I would much rather be in my bed than Merlin knows where in the Forbidden bloody Fore...!"

"Stop yelling..." He interrupted, turning slightly to his left.

"Don't tell me what to do Malfoy! You are not..."

Interrupting her once again, he placated her mouth with his hand, making a slow sweep of the immediate part of the forest his eyes could manage to see.

"Stop. Yelling" he pressed in a whisper to her ear. "I think I hear something..."

Making sure she understood what his words implied, he removed his hand from her mouth and turned around slowly, trying to make out the origin of the low growl he was hearing.

"You don't have your wand, do you" he murmured, although he already knew the answer to his question.

But still, when she shook her bushy head, he couldn't help the feeling of hopelessness as he realized they had very few chances of getting out of the forest alive.

"You don't have yours either?" Hermione screeched, her eyes growing the size of her fists.

"I left it in the common room. We were only supposed to be a few minutes and I expected you to have yours" he grunted accusingly.

"I had mine but I dropped it when the portkey activated!"

"Lower your voice Granger..." Draco repeated, stopping his search to stare at an inconspicuous point ahead of them.

As Hermione looked in the same direction, she wondered if she was supposed to be seeing something.

"If there's a creature lurking in the dark, shouldn't we be running in the opposite direction instead of waiting for it to attack..." She whispered, starting to feel the fear creep up her spine.

"No... We should wait and make sure that thing is indeed the only one for now that wants to eat us for diner if we want to get out of here alive..."

She nodded, deciding it best not to argue with him if she wanted to stay alive.

Suddenly, a howl disturbed the peace of the forest just as a creature stepped out of the shadows and into their line of sight.

"It's a wolf..." He said, taking a step backwards and grabbing her by the elbow to force her to do the same. "Don't make any sudden moves..."

"On the bright side, wolves around the forbidden forest tend to travel alone so we should only be dealing with that one for now" she informed him in a shaky voice.

He nodded as they moved slowly, watching in fear as the wolf paced about in their direction.

"Change of plans..." He whispered, "This thing is starved and is set on devouring us so when I'm done talking, we need to run as fast as we can. And whatever you do, don't stop and don't let go of my hand got it?" he finished as he slowly slipped his hand down her arm.

She nodded, tightening her hand around his cold fingers.

He looked at her for a millisecond to confirm.

"Let's go!"

Not needing to be told twice, Hermione took off next to Draco, soon hearing the heavy footsteps of the wolf fast on their tail.

Although Draco's strides were far longer than her own, she doubled her pace, intent on getting away.

However, it wasn't long before her lungs started burning and she was completely out of breath.

"Don't slow down Granger!" Draco yelled, pulling tight on her hand.

As they jumped over trunks, ducked low branches and got their faces scrapped by vines, the wolf got undeniably closer.

Until the beast lunged itself forwards, bringing them both down with him.

Fast on his feet, Draco rolled over and got up, picking up a rock which he threw at the furry thing that was just too close to Hermione.

"Get up Granger!" Draco yelled as he quickly climbed on a tree branch hanging low enough.

Doing as she was told, Hermione clumsily got to her feet, reaching out for Draco's hand as he pulled her up without much trouble.

"Common, we need to keep moving up!" he shouted, reaching for the next branch up higher.

Repeating the same process, he pulled her up again.

As the wolf stubbornly hit the trunk of their tree, Hermione slipped, a yelp escaping her dry lips.

Thankfully, before she could fall, Draco had his arm snaked around her waist.

"Damn it you're clumsy!" he growled, stabilizing her before he moved to the next branch.

Once they were high enough, he carefully sat down, his legs on either side of the branch.

Pulling her frozen figure down as well, he sat her down against the trunk in front of him, unperturbed by the wolf's attempt to bring them down to him.

"Don't worry Granger… I've got you…" he grinned, trying to soothe the panic off her face.

He waited until she nodded, seeming to regain herself.

"Look… We're going to have to sit closer to the trunk. I don't want the branch to break so slide a little bit forward and I'll move behind you… ok?"

"Alright…" she murmured after a moment.

Getting up and moving quickly behind her, he sat down again, this time with his back to the tree trunk.

As if it was a completely normal thing, he pulled her by the waist and brought her closer to him so that they were mere inches from each other.

"What… what are you doing Malfoy?" she accused as she froze.

"I told you, we need to sit as close as we can"

"But…"

"Trust me Granger" he sighed, annoyed, "I'm not any more happy with us having to be so close to each other than you are but we don't have a choice now do we…"

When she didn't say anything and only straightened her back, he smirked.

"That's what I thought…"

"Oh shut up Malfoy! This is all your fault after all!" she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why you're welcomed for saving your life twice… no wait 3 times now is it?" he said, his smirk gaining in surface.

"You wouldn't have had to save my life had you not coaxed me into leaving our common room!"

"A simple thank you would have sufficed my dearest Granger…"

She huffed, deciding she was far too tired to entertain a fight with Draco Malfoy… particularly on a tree in the middle of the Forbidden Forest that is.

They sat in silence for a while, feeling the slight movements of the tree every time the wolf ran into it.

"Do you think anyone will notice we're missing…" she asked at some point.

"I'm trying to sleep Granger" he mumbled.

"Well then wake up!" she admonished, hitting his leg.

"Ow! What was that for!" he wailed.

She turned her head around to face him, only she did so a bit too fast, losing her balance and tilting slightly to the side.

As if he was expecting it, Draco wound his arm around her once again.

"Really Granger… if you fall I won't risk coming to get you this time" he smirked, pulling her close, in turn forcing her to lean into him.

"You are infuriating!" she snarled, trying to escape.

"Now now Granger, you shouldn't insult your dutiful saviour and you should stop fidgeting" he said, locking his arms around her. "Relax now would you… I won't bite"

"Says the King of the Snakes!" she mocked.

"Well then pick your fate… The snake or the wolf… What will it be my Granger?"

Gritting her teeth, Hermione said nothing, giving into her fatigue and leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"You know…" he said after just a few minutes, "I always knew you had a lot of hair but I never thought it was this much!"

She huffed, resolved to ignore him.

"It smells good though… Like citrus and vanilla I think…"

Still, she ignored him, although she couldn't help the smile on her face as he was spot on as to the scent of her shampoo.

"Oh common Granger!" he pouted, "You disturbed my sleep, it's only fair you indulge into the conversation now that I am wide awake!"

"Well you never did answer my question!"

He sighed.

"What was it you asked?" He queried, softly moving the hair in his face to the side.

Although she shivered when his fingers brushed past her neck, Hermione faked a cough before answering:

"I asked if you thought anybody will realize that we're missing..."

"Of course they'll notice that I'm missing" he purred arrogantly earning another slap to his thigh. "But it'll take them a few hours to figure out what happened to us and another few hours to find us here if we are still alive that is... All in all, we're looking at 24 hours minimum" he added seriously.

She shivered.

"On the bright side... We should be safe up here until they find us..."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" he muttered.

"Why not? Unless we get attacked by flesh-eating birds, we should be just fine…" she said with a frown.

"Incorrect... Do you smell this wet musty scent in the air?"

"Yes, what about it? I've smelled it ever since we got here"

"Well that smell is called petrichor. Sometimes, after a long dry season, it precedes the rain. It comes from a special type of oil in the plants that is mixed with bacteria in the soil called geosmin. Most of the time, you can only smell petrichor during the rain, when it is mostly released, but some other few, like I said, you can smell it just before"

She stayed silent for a while, amazed at his rather extensive knowledge.

She had always known that he was smart – he wasn't her main competition just because he was pretty after all – but she was indeed astounded.

"And how exactly is it you know all of this?"

"My father has rather… unusual teaching methods…" he shrugged. "When I was 10, I failed to recite my lesson about forests so Father just packed a small bag and apparated me in the middle of the small forest behind the manor and told me to learn what I should've learned and find my way back to the house afterwards"

When she looked at him incredulously, he elaborated:

"At first, I thought he was joking. It was just past noon and there wasn't much to fear about the forest at that hour so I just sat down and read more about the subject, waiting for him to come back and get me. But when the sun started to set and he hadn't shown, I started panicking and before long, I was making use of everything I learned to survive and find my way back to my house. It took me about 29 hours" he chuckled. "My mother was furious with my father and when I finally showed up, she told him that if he ever did anything of the sort again she would see to it that he never walks again…"

"You're father is just awful!" she said.

"He is… but I did learn my lesson. Of course this forest is probably a hundred times bigger and unnerving than the one at the manor but in essence, all the terms and survival skills are the same… Actually, that day I had my first encounter with a centaur" he smiled, remembering the odd creature.

"And you were 10 years old?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Yes… the summer just before I came here"

"But wait!" she said suddenly, pushing against him to turn around, "if it is going to rain shouldn't we be getting down and looking for cover?!"

"We should" he said with a roll of his eyes, "But you do remember the wolf right? The big fat hairy one that still wants our bones for breakfast?"

She slapped his leg again, much harder this time.

"Ow! Really Granger, you're going to have to stop doing that!" he snarled.

"Yeah well, stop with the smart comments!" she sassed. "What should we do then…" she added, looking down at the black fury ball laying not far from their tree, waiting.

"We'll just have to wait until it starts to rain. Wolves hate the rain so that one will leave as soon as the first drops hit."

She looked at him, sighing.

"This is all your fault!"

"Blame the poor gorgeous slytherin why won't you" he said with a roll of his eyes.

They sat in silence for a while longer, Hermione contemplating the turn her night had taken, unperturbed by Draco's finger twisting around her a few strands of her hair.

"I take it back…" she heard him say.

Frowning her brows at him, she looked on.

"I actually quite like your hair… It's not at all as dry and stringy as I had always thought."

Taken aback, she shook her head.

"Really Malfoy, we're stuck in the middle of the forbidden forest and all you can think about is my hair!"

"I don't have anything else to do now do I?" he purred, pulling on one of her curls to watch it bounce back once released.

She ignored him, looking as the sky got undeniably darker and as the small portion of the moon which had been somewhat illuminating the forest disappeared behind the collection of clouds that were gathering up above them.

She felt him stiffen behind her.

"Here comes the rain"

**.**

**So?**  
How do we feel about this one? I'll try to have the second part up by tomorrow night or sunday the latest! I hope you enjoyed it and pretty please leave me a review?  
**Kisses,**  
**MrsMalfoyy**


	2. Chapter 2

Darlings!

I know I said I would've had this chapter posted a week ago but I had my hands full with Finals -_- But anyways, Here's the second chapter! =D And... GOOD NEWS... I think I'll have one or two more chapters for this story so I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

**Title**: The Forbidden Forest _ part 1  
**Prompt**: Hermione and Draco lost in a forest and it's raining  
**Characters**: Draco & Hermione  
**Word** **Count**: 2408  
**Rating**: M  
**Warnings**: Steamy scenes and mini lemons

**Promt dedicated to**: **emachookie **from my Drabbles Drabbles fic

**.**

"_Here comes the rain"_

Frowning, Hermione looked up.

"I don't feel anything"

One last time, the wolf ran stubbornly into the tree before running off with an ear-scorching howl.

Just as a fat drop of rain hit Hermione's forehead, Draco patted her.

"Common, let's go Granger"

"Don't touch my ass again Malfoy if you intend to keep your beautiful womanly hands!" she chastised as she scooted forward to allow him to get up.

Chuckling, Draco helped her up.

"Thanks for the compliment" he smirked, his breath brushing past her face as he held her close. "I'll go first if you don't mind. Try not to slip and fall would you!"

Only nodding, Hermione let go of the breath she had been holding as soon as he let her go. She watched as he went down gracefully to the lower branch before doing the same, rain drops slipping down her fingers.

By the time she got to the solid ground, it was pouring and she was undeniably shivering.

"Alright… the wolf went into that direction so I propose we go the opposite way" he said quickly, grabbing her hand in his. "Ready?"

"No!" she grumbled loudly to cover the sound of the drops every time they hit the ground.

Smirking at her, he tugged on her hand to encourage her before he started jogging into an unknown direction.

The rain that had started out so subtly soon turned into a storm.

It was pouring everywhere, the cold drops not missing an inch of their exposed skin as they breezed through the trees, stepping into puddles left and right.

Finally reaching a small pond, they came to a halt, looking everywhere for shelter.

"There's nothing here!" she yelled over the thunder.

"Common, we need to keep moving!" he answered, pulling her after him yet again towards the unknown.

Taking off again, they moved through the trees, desperate to find cover from the freezing rain.

As Hermione started losing hope, they came to a part of the forest that was scarce in trees.

Slowing down, Draco pointed to his left at a cave not far from them.

Cautiously, they moved towards it, praying there wouldn't be any creatures already hiding in there.

On his guards, Draco went in first, ready for battle.

But thankfully, it was empty.

Signaling to Hermione to come in, he proceeded to shed out of his drenched clothes.

So when Hermione finally crawled in, she was met with the sight of his vary pale skin.

"What in the world are you doing Malfoy?" she screeched as he unbuttoned his pants.

"What's it look like I'm doing Hermione?" He answered, pressing on her name to make her even more uncomfortable.

"But..."

"I don't intend on catching a cold and that's exactly what you'll get if you keep those wet clothes on" he interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "And besides, I'm freezing... Haven't you heard that skin to skin contact is the best solution for the predicament we are in?"

Although it was quite dark, Hermione could make out the tight red boxers – made even tighter by the rain – he had on. Unconsciously, she rubbed her legs together.

She had to admit however that he was right. She was cold down to her bones and if she kept her clothes on, it wouldn't get any better.

"Close your eyes" she growled.

"Now why would I do that?" He smirked, "I don't want to miss out on a show most of the males at Hogwarts are dying to see!"

Taking off her sweater, she threw it at him with a scowl.

"Close your eyes, you despicable man!"

Laughing, Draco pretended to close his eyes only to open them a few seconds later to see Hermione turn around and start pulling her shirt up.

The wet milky skin around her back made his throat go dry.

Before he had time to think of what he was doing, he was to his feet, moving as silently as a thief towards her.

"Do you need some help with that Granger?" He whispered in her ear, not waiting for her to answer to let his hands slide slowly up her sides all the way to the hem of her shirt which was caught around her neck.

Grabbing the strands of her hair which were in the way, he moved them lazily to the side, pulling her shirt over her head with his other hand before dropping it to the floor.

Frozen as she was, Hermione let him turn her around, shivering as his hands ran smoothly up her back.

"What... What are you doing?" She whispered, her breath short.

"You're shivering... We should lose the bra" he murmured huskily, his bright eyes glistening in the dark as he held her stare.

Swallowing with difficulty, Hermione knew that if she didn't manifest her disapproval right this minute, her resolution would dissolve rather quickly.

"Thanks Malfoy but I don't need your help"

She had meant for her voice to come out resolved and authoritative but instead, it was shaky and lustful, almost sexy. She didn't even know her voice could be sexy but from the low primitive growl that escaped Draco's lips, she could only guess that it did things to him.

Before she could ponder any further on the octaves her voices could reach, a hiccup caught in her throat as she felt Draco's expert fingers snap her bra loose.

"Tsk tsk tsk Granger, there is no need to deny it..." He tutted, tilting his head slightly to the right with a smirk while managing to slip her arms out of the bra. "I have seen the way you look at me... You don't even realize it but sometimes, you look at me in the most carnal of ways..." He flicked his thumb over the hard nub of her right breast, causing her to suck in a quick breath. "You probably don't even know that you rubbed your legs together just a few minutes ago when I took my pants off..." He softly pinched her right nipple again, the other one throbbing from the lack of attention.

"That's not true..." She stuttered.

"Of course it is my Granger…"

Although, if she thought back about it, she did stare at him quite a lot, especially since they had become heads and shared living quarters. If she was honest with herself, any chance she got, she would steal a look at him when he walked shirtless in their common room. And if and if only she could really be honest with herself, she would admit to finding him quite attractive.

He had that very confident Malfoyish walk… And he had modified his annoying smirk for one although very arrogant was also entirely primal and sexy… And of course, his body pretty much had absolutely no flaws except for the Deatheater's mark on his forearm and a long scar running from his left pectoral down to the middle of his stomach. Even his low, slow, entirely sexual voice did things to her stomach.

"Now now Granger… What are you worrying your pretty little head about?" he asked, bending down to lick the side of her neck.

Hermione felt her inside tighten, the warm feeling between her legs increasing exponentially. But still, before she completely gave into the feral creature that was Draco Malfoy, there was one thing she needed to say:

"It's not like you haven't been looking at me either––"

Letting out a short humorous laugh, Draco straightened up, backing her up slowly against the cold wall.

The rain outside was still pounding hard against the ground but to them, it felt like they were somewhere else completely.

"Of course I've been looking at you Granger…" he whispered, both his hands now completely covering her breasts while she breathed heavily. "You might not realize it but you are rather beautiful what with your innocent walk and the way you chew the inside of your mouth when you're reading" His mouth went back to her neck, posing small kisses along her jaw and down to her collarbone. "And since I caught you staring at me, it was only fair that I reciprocate the admiration…"

Sucking in another quick breath as he brought one of his hands to part her legs, Hermione felt her knees give out.

But just like he'd done ever since they had gotten to the forest, he caught her, lifting her under her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Now Granger…" he said, his lips just mere inches from hers, "I'm going to have hot, steamy sex with you right here, right now. It'll be the best sex you ever had and you won't do a thing to stop me…"

With hooded eyes, he looked into hers before she gathered all the courage she was born with and brought his head down to meet her lips.

It was a kiss like nothing she had experienced before. It was ragged, passionate and just unbelievingly sensual. But most of all, it was desperate. It was like he tried to drink her in while she just wanted more and more of him.

When he moved her panties aside and rubbed her soft spot, Hermione trembled, biting his lower lip hungrily. Smiling against her lips, he penetrated her with his finger, making her tighten her grasp around his hips, grinding impatiently against him.

"You're an impatient little thing aren't you…" he smirked, licking her lips slowly with his tongue.

Not trusting her voice, Hermione fisted his hair with one hand while the other one wandered down his back and up to move to his chest.

"You talk too much Malfoy" she growled, forcing his finger deeper.

Going on her own little adventure down his neck, she licked, bit and sucked on his soft skin, feeling ready.

Unfortunately, just as she was on the brink of climax, he removed his finger from her folds, slipping it to her hips before he unceremoniously ripped her panties.

"My panties––" Hermione gasped.

"The least of my concern" he growled, making short work of his boxers before lowering her to align her entrance to his probing erection.

Excitement boiling within her, Hermione moved her head back as he nipped on her neck.

Something moved, catching her attention.

It only took a few seconds before her eyes adjusted completely, and a few more for her body to go completely rigid.

Sensing a change in her behavior, Draco grinned. "You're not a virgin are you Granger?"

She said nothing, feeling him grind slowly against her.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Granger, I'll be gentle…"

His voice was hoarse, filled with desire. It would've done things to her stomach if the circumstances were different, she thought before she reached up and barred his mouth with a shaky hand.

He frowned.

She was still looking up so he followed her gaze, perplex as to what had her so nervous.

He couldn't see anything at first but all of a sudden, they took form, as if appearing out of thin air.

His survival instincts kicked in immediately.

He slowly put her down, holding onto her by the waist as he picked up her clothes, tying a quick knot around her panties.

"Get dressed" he ordered in a whisper.

She still didn't look at him.

Her eyes were trained on the ceiling of the cave.

"Hermione…" He took hold of her chin. "Put your clothes on. I'm going to get us out of here but I'll need you to cooperate with me ok…"

His voice was low and soft, patronizing even but it calmed her down.

She grabbed her clothes from him, slipping her feet through her panties while he retrieved his clothes as silently as he could.

As her head poked out of her shirt, Draco walked back towards her. "It's still raining outside but if we stay here we probably won't get out alive so we need to go…"

"The bats…" she whispered, raising her head again to stare at the multiple set of glowing golden eyes.

"I know" he nodded. "But we'll get out of here before they––"

Before he could finish his sentence, the flock of bats hanging upside down whipped out their wings and started towards them with unlikely speed.

.

**So...?**  
How do we feel about this chapter? I hope i didn't disappoint... :S Please leave me a review and let me know if you liked it!

**Kisses,**  
**MrsMalfoyy**


End file.
